


We Will Always Endure

by Sumi



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of fics written for Endurance Week over on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scars

**Author's Note:**

> For Endurance Week 2015 day 1; Scars

Sam developed a peculiar habit of counting every single scar Lara accumulated after their ordeal on Yamatai. She’d start with the worst one of the bunch (the one on Lara’s abdomen) before drifting to some of the smaller, less noticeable ones on her face.

It became a ritual every night once they returned to London. Lara wondered if a part of it had to do with Sam’s guilt over the situation or her attempt to make sure Lara was still alive.

During these rituals, Sam never said a word but Lara didn’t either. She felt like if she did it would ruin the entire moment.


	2. Apocalypse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Endurance Week 2015 day 2; Apocalypse

“So I guess it really is the end of the world, isn’t it Lara?”

“It looks that way, Sam.”

Sam leaned her head against Lara’s shoulder and wondered if it were normal not to feel a greater sense of dread or fear. She supposed after the entire Yamatai ordeal nothing could phase her or at least lead her to fear death.

On Yamatai death became a constant thought-- a welcomed one at times. The same could be said after they returned to London. Sam gave into those thoughts when she thought escape from Himeko was impossible.

There were times Sam still thought it would be impossible because Himeko was always there in her head, just itching to get out. Lara fought for her, trying to find a way to get Himeko out of her once and for all.

So far, nothing but Lara Croft was a stubborn individual. She vowed to keep trying to find a way to free Sam from Himeko’s control. Well, until news of Earth’s impending doom was broadcast over the internet, tv, radio, and every form of media known to man.

The cause happened to be an asteroid or something threatening them from space. Sam didn’t tell Lara but she was grateful for the end to be near.

This way Sam wouldn’t have to fear being taken over by Himeko again.


	3. Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Endurance Week 2015 day 4; marriage or family

Lara gazed at herself in the mirror, nervously smoothing out the invisible wrinkles in her dress. “I always imagined my dad would give me away at my wedding.”

“Did you picture that before or after archaeological digs?” Sam teased.

“Before but that’s besides the point, Sam.”

She laughed, pressing her lips against Lara’s bare shoulder. “We should get going. You know Jonah wants to walk you down the aisle as soon as possible so he can change out of the suit.

“Jonah is a great yet ridiculous friend.”

“He fits right in with us, then.”

Lara smirked. “He really does.”


	4. It seemed like a good idea at the time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Endurance Week 2015 day 5; It seemed like a good idea at the time

“It seemed like a good idea at the time,” Sam admitted to Lara, trying to smile despite the huge mess in her tiny kitchen.

All Sam wanted to do was bake Lara a cake and give her a memorable birthday. Lara tended to downplay her birthdays. It irritated Sam to no ends because she wanted to spoil Lara and a birthday was a perfect time to do it.

The biggest problem was that Sam didn’t have the best cooking skills. When Sam invited Lara over earlier the intention was there would be a birthday cake made. Lara wasn’t supposed to be faced with a smoke filled apartment and a burnt cake.

Certainly Lara’s birthday was going to be a memorable one but not in the way Sam wanted it to be.


	5. Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Endurance Week 2015 day 6; Soulmates

Lara didn’t believe in soulmates. She thought it was a ridiculous term but since meeting Sam in Uni, even Lara had to admit that she came pretty close. If Lara put any stock into the term then Sam would be her soulmate.

Even after Yamatai, Lara didn’t find herself any closer to accepting the term but it didn’t mean she didn’t love Sam more than anything. Going through that situation and nearly losing her made Lara realize how important Sam was to her.

She’d nearly lost her so soulmate or not, Lara was sticking by Sam’s side. there was no way she was letting her go again.


	6. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Endurance Week 2015 day 7; Revenge

After they got back to London Lara discovered she was fighting an enemy she couldn’t beat. How could she get rid of Himeko when she was literally a part of Sam’s soul? It brought back feelings in Lara that she wanted to ignore; anger, resentment, and a thirst for revenge.

Lara thought she saved Sam that day but the days on the trip back home proved this was not the case. Only thing was Lara didn’t want to accept it.

Now she had no choice. Once Himeko revealed herself Lara had to deal with the reality of the situation but no matter what Lara would save Sam.

No matter what.


	7. Superhero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Endurance Week 2015 Bonus 1; Superhero

“Sam, what is that?”

“It’s a superhero costume.”

“Why did you make a superhero costume?”

“For halloween,” Sam said brightly. “I think you should go as a superhero.”

Lara glanced over the costume. “Who is it supposed to be? It’s not any superhero I recognize.”

“That’s the gimmick! You are your own superhero! SC Super Croft.”

“Sam…”

She sighed. “You think it’s really stupid, don’t you?”

“Is this your way of saying you think I’m special?” Lara asked, a smile playing on her lips.

“Yes… but I still really think you’d be an awesome superhero. Want to give the costume a try on Halloween?”

“Maybe Sam.”

Lara would have to think about it for awhile.


	8. University

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Endurance Week 2015 Bonus 2; University

Sam didn’t want to be that friend but when she entered Lara’s dorm room and found her nose buried in yet another book, she couldn’t help but walk up to her and shut it.

“Lara you and me are going out right now. If you stay in this dorm any longer you’re going to turn into a book,” Sam told her. “As your best friend I won’t let this happen.”

“Sam…” Lara looked like she was going object but then she sighed. “Alright, I guess going out for a few hours won’t hurt.”

She grinned, grabbing Lara’s arm and pulling her towards the door. “You are not going to regret this, Lara.”

Best thing was that the expression on Lara’s face proved she wouldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested, follow me at sumilong over at tumblr.


End file.
